Дэвид Трампир
thumb|300px Дэвид А. Трампир (David A. Trampier, 22 апреля 1954 — 24 марта 2014) — легендарный иллюстратор, работавший в TSR в 1980-х годах. Иллюстрации Дэвида Трампира можно узнать по подписи «DAT», «DA Trampier», «Trampier» или «Tramp». right|300px Начиная с 1977 года Трампир был одним из основных иллюстраторов книг по Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, наряду с Дэвидом Сазерлендом, Томом Уэмом, Джином Уэллсом, Джеффом Изли и Джеффом Ди. В № 12 журнала «The Dragon» за февраль 1978 года его редактор Тим Каск похвалил иллюстрации последних книг и особенно выделил талант ТрампираTim Kask, «Editor’s Library». The Dragon #12, TSR, Inc. February 1978. Стр. 22.. Вскоре ему доверили полноцветную обложку «Players Handbook», которая по сей день считается одной из самых лучших обложек ролевых книгДжеймс Малишевский, Best Cover Ever, 29 June 2008.Saladin Ahmed. «Five Iconic 1st Edition AD&D Illustrations Proving David A. Trampier Is One of the Best Fantasy Artists of All Time». Saladin’s Sundrarium. September 28, 2011.. Британское переиздание «Basic Dungeons & Dragons», в котором все иллюстрации Сазерленда и Уэма из «Basic Dungeons & Dragons», включая обложку, были заменены на работы Джона Бланша и Фангорна, оставило все работы Трампира нетронутыми. Кроме бесчисленных внутренних иллюстраций, картины Трампира можно увидеть на следующих обложках: * «Gamma World» (1978) * «Players Handbook» (1978) * «Dungeon Master’s Screen» (1979) * «The Village of Hommlet» (1979) В 1979 году он также нарисовал карту для варгейма « », а в 1980 повторил подвиг для настольной неролевой игры « », в дизайне которой принимал прямое участие. С сентября 1977 по апрель 1988 (№ 9-132) в журнале «Dragon» выходил комикс Wormy, также написанный и нарисованный Трампиром. Рич Берлью, автор «Order of the Stick», популярного комикса, также печатавшегося на последней странице журнала «Dragon», писал, что это большая честь, потому что он «недостоен даже ботинки Wormy чистить»«Geeklabel Radio Podcast: Unedited Interview with Rich Burlew». Geeklabel Radio. October 25, 2006.. В 1988 году Дэвид Трампир внезапно пропал со всех радаров, перестал присылать новые работы и возвращал чеки за старые. До 2002 года о нём не было известно ровным счётом ничего, он не общался даже со своим шурином Томом УэмомTom Wham. «Tom Wham’s Gangster Game»: «…my good friend and brother-in-law, Dave Trampier (some of you might remember Wormy from the early Dragons). Wormy fans, please note: Dave and I last communicated in 1982, he still exists somewhere in Illinois, I think, but I do not know how to get in touch with him. Sorry». November 10, 2004., а обеспокоенным читателям в выпуске Dragon № 136 просто сказали, что продолжения Wormy не будет, и многие считали его ушедшим в мир иной. 15 февраля 2002 в студенческой газете «Daily Egyptian» внезапно появилась заметка некоего Арина Томпсона с интервью с таксистом, которым оказался Трампир (фотография в начале статьи — как раз из той газеты)Arin Thompson, «Coffee, cigarettes and speed bumps: A night with a Carbondale cabby». Daily Egyptian. February 15, 2002.. Все неминуемо последовавшие за этим предложения по переизданию его старых работ, продолжению комикса и участию в ролевых конвентах, он отверг и продолжил работать таксистомScott D. Thompson. «The Strange Case of David A. Trampier». Skyland Games. February 18, 2013. В конце 2013 года на Дэвид Трампира со всех сторон навалились беды: фирма, в которой он работал таксистом, разорилась, он сам пережил инсульт, а доктора диагностировали у него рак. Трампир обратился к Скотту Торну, владельцу Castle Perilous, с предложением купить у него оригиналы восьми картин. Скотт Торн, разумеется, скупил их все, не торгуясь«Artwork of Dave Trampier (Tramp)». Castle Perilous Games & Books. March 2014., и попытался уговорить Трампира переиздать «Wormy». Тот поставил условие, чтобы TSR никак не участвовало в процессе, и был весьма удивлён, услышав, что такой фирмы уже нет десятка два лет. Он даже согласился поучаствовать в местном ролевом конвенте под названием «Egypt Wars», с выставкой своих эскизов, но скоропостижно скончался за три недели до мероприятия«David Trampier». The Southern Illinoisan. March 25, 2014.David A. Trampier, the Illustrator Who Defined the Look of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, Has Passed Away, 1954—2014, 28 Mar 2014.. Источники Категория:Художники